Regresar o No a los Created s ?
by Espio The Hedgehog
Summary: esta es una historia basada en lo que me a estado pasando estos dias espero que la disfruten y dejen reviews porfa para seguir escribiendo
1. Chapter 1

_**¿REGRESAR o no a los created´s?**_

_**Cap.1 : "El rencuentro"**_

_**Era un día hermoso los Chaotix estaban en la playa donde Charmy nadaba,Vector estaba en un colchón inflable flotando en le mar oyendo música,Tails esta sentado bajo la sombra de una palmera,Knuckles y Bark jugaban Volleiball contra Amy y Blaze y Shadow estaba recargado en una palmera tomando el sol y Espio estaba en una colina donde se iba a echar un clavado**_

_**Espio: chicos véanme me lanzare**_

_**Shadow: Espio ten cuidado**_

_**Knuckles: Si recuerda que eres medio torpe XD**_

_**Espio: Oye yo no soy torpe**_

_**Espio se iba a lanzar hasta que sintió que alguien paso corriendo a su lado y se echo un clavado **_

_**Espio: Que fue eso? ( mirando al agua )**_

_**Espio vio que algo se movia en el agua hacia dirección de donde estaba Charmy **_

_**Espio: Charmy ! cuidado **_

_**Espio se lanzo rápidamente para llegar a salvar a Charmy **_

_**Espio: Shadow Tails algo pasa alguien esta aquí estén alerta algo va hacias Charmy y lo voy siguiendo Shadow cuida a los demás Tails vuela y saca a Charmy del agua y ponlo a salvo yo seguire a el enemigo **_

_**Tails volo y saco a charmy del agua Espio vio que la sombra en el agua se dirigía al fondo tomo aire y se sumergio Shadow lo miro y esperaba que no le pasara nada y advirtió a los demás pero de repente unas risas se oia y Knuckles estaba alerta**_

_**Knuckles: Salgan cobardes**_

_**¿?: jajaja los pillamos jaja**_

_**Knuckles: Grr.. salgan **_

_**Espio salio del agua con Shydowx a su lado y se **_

_**Espio: Los Created´s están aquí**_

_**Los ssdemas Created´s salieron de su escondite y Sonic camino hacia Espio que había salido del agua para hablar con el**_

_**Espio: Que quieres enano**_

_**Sonic: Nada solo venimos a divertirnos un rato**_

_**Espio: Y para ustedes divertirse es molestarnos a nosotros o que?**_

_**Shaduckles: No pero veo que ahora tu tienes un mejor equipo no?**_

_**Shadow: Si y eso que ustedes hicieron que Espio se fuera de su equipo**_

_**Sonic: Claro que no el se fue por su gusto yo solo le hize una broma que no era para tanto**_

_**Tails: Para ustedes no pero la verdad esa broma fue muy cruel**_

_**Sonia: Una cosa es una broma y otra cosa es no aguantarse por chillon**_

_**Vector y Charmy: No 1 cosa es ser chillon que espio no lo es y otra cosa es que ustedes sean unos tardados**_

_**Shydowx: Retiren lo dicho o yo mismo me encargare de partirles la boca a ambos**_

_**Blaze y Amy: ¡BASTA¡ ya chicos**_

_**Espio: Ellas tienen razón será mejor que nos vayamos Chaotix**_

_**Todos: Si**_

_**Los Chaotix recojieron sus cosas pero espio no se dio cuenta que Shydowx había metido una carta a a su maleta después de tomar sus coras Shadow y Espio usaron su CHAOS CONTROL para regresar a la base Chaotix**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 La carta**

**Todos al llegar a casa fueron a su cuarto a vaciar sus maletas.**

**Espio estaba sacando la ropa sucia de su maleta y echándola al bote pero cuando saco su collar de esmeralda vio que algo se cayo al suelo lo levanto y era una hoja de papel doblada y la guardo en su bolsa del su pantalón acabo de vaciar su maleta y se sentó a la orilla de su cama y la desdoblo y vio que era una carta de los Created´s y la empezó a leer después de terminar de leerla se veía que en rostro de Espio había lagrimas puso la carta en un escondite donde los Chaotix no la encontrarían él se limpió las lágrimas y se dijo a si mismo**

**Espio: No, No es imposible el no porque tuvo que ser el…**

**De repente escucho la voz de Vector llamándolo para cenar, Espio bajo corriendo a cenar pero no quitaba de su mente lo que decía la carta**

**La carta decía esto:**

**Para Espio:**

**Arigato Espio sabemos que estas con tu equipo y todo pero espero que leas esta carta porque solo venimos a informarte que uno de nosotros está muy enfermo aunque no lo parezca lo que tiene es una infección dentro de él que lo va matando poco a poco y pues el que tiene esa infección es… SHYDOWX él se enfermó 2 días después de que te fuiste y pues la verdad él ya sabe sobre lo que tiene y al ir al hospital de Urgencias de Wrestropolis nos dijeron que tiene 30 días de vida y pues la verdad su mayor deseo es…**

**QUE TU REGRESES A LOS CREATED´S y te quedes con el los 30 días que le quedan de vida y cuando él **** se tenga que ir tú te quedes al mando de los Created´s hasta que tú te tengas que ir esperamos que le puedas cumplir este deseo a Shydowx bueno esperamos tu respuesta ADIOS.**

**Atte. Sonic, Shaduckles y Sonia **


End file.
